Secret
by TVshowShipper
Summary: Because incest is gross!" "Uh, you're in a relationship with your brother." "I know; it's gross!" Jalex, full-fledged Jalex


**Wizards of Wavery Place ~ Secret**

Pairing ~ Jalex

Summary ~ "Because incest is _gross_." "Uh, you're in a relationship with your older brother." "I know; it's _gross!_"

* * *

Alex Russo was not one to say "I love you." Even to her family. Correction, _especially _her family. Not with what was happening to her now. But, she thought she might actually _have _to say "I love you" just to get it off her chest. I mean, it would be terrible to... not know. At least if she told him, he'd know, right? She heard the worst thing was to watch the one you love love someone else. Alex wouldn't know if he loved her or not unless she told him.

The current scene was at the dinner table. Her family was scarfing down food; her mother mumbled something in Spanish, and she didn't feel like eating. It was now or never. "Justin, can I speak to you privately for a minute?"

"Actually, the correct grammar is 'may I' and-"

"I don't care," Alex grabbed his arm and pulled him up the stairs. She didn't stop until she had reached her room.

Justin, who had been asking repetitively for an explanation, stood up and repeated his question more calmly. "So... what do you want to talk about." Alex just kind of stood there for a minute. "You need help with... homework? Or something? Come on, help me out here."

Alex sighed and plopped down on her bed. She mumbled something completely inaudible.

"What was that?" Justin asked oblivious to how much risk was going into her confession.

"Justin..." Alex bit her lip, "I think I love you."

Her brother shrugged. "I love you, too, Alex. We're family."

"Not that kind of love!" Alex sighed, exasperatedly. "I mean like dating love, like mom and dad love, like making out on the sofa love."

Justin was quiet for a moment. "Your definition of love involves making out on the sofa?"

She groaned. "JUSTIN!" How could he not have been taking this seriously.

"Sorry, but Alex, what'd you expect? You told your older brother you loved him."

"Well, any ideas on how I can fix it..." Alex shrugged, pausing for a moment, "or do you love me back?"

At this point Justin froze. "Uh..." he didn't meet her gaze, "what's that supposed to mean?"

"You either love me or are going to start avoiding me. That's how it works when you're in unrequited love, right?" Alex didn't - and wouldn't if her life depended on it - meet his gaze.

"That's how it works?" he replied, "Well, I'm not going to start avoiding you."

This caused her to look up at him. "Whuh-"

"Yeah."

"Really?"

"Uh huh..."

And it went silent. Until Alex stood up on her toes and gave Justin a kiss. Afterward she sighed, "I've wanted to do that forever."

Justin nodded. "Shall we continue dinner?" he asked.

"Sure." Alex may love the dude, but she wouldn't speak like a dork for a second. The two ran down the stairs.

Teresa smiled at the two and asked obliviously, "What were you two talking about?"

Justin was about to spill the beans starting with "Oh, just-"

"I needed some help with my homework," Alex interrupted, "We're doing propositions."

"Proportions," Justin mumbled, "and we weren't talking about-"

Alex grabbed Justin's arm a second time. She took him to the living room. "I don't think we should tell mom and dad that we're dating."

"Why not?" Justin asked confusedly.

"Because incest is _gross!_" Alex shivered.

Her older brother just blinked. "Yeah, hate to break it to you, but, uh, you're in a relationship with your older brother."

"I know that," Alex replied, not losing her vibe once. "It's _gross!_"

Justin sighed, "Well what are we supposed to do? You know I suck at lying."

"Ain't that the truth..." Alex rolled her eyes, "just let me do the talking, okay? And don't think of it as lying, think of it as keeping a secret."

Justin nodded and went back to the table. "Soo..." Teresa gave them a look.

"Soo... what?" Justin asked, almost _too _obvious.

"What was that about?"

Alex shrugged. "It was nothing," and she forked into her vegetables. "Mm, dad. These are good potatoes."

"Well, thank you, sweetheart," Jerry smiled.

"Wait!" Max accused, "I know what she's doing! Whenever she wants something... she acts like an angel!"

"Oh my gosh, he's right!" Justin agreed quickly. "This is just like that time when she wanted that jacket..."

"And those shoes!"

"And she got them!" The boys said in unison, crossing their arms and glaring at their sister.

Alex raised her eyebrows in that way that said "Really?" then looked back to her dad, "I don't want anything, actually. I just commented on the meal. Is that so wrong?"

"Yeah!" Max exclaimed, "When you do it!"

Alex rolled her eyes and sighed, "Yeah, I'm bored with this," so the drama queen left.

* * *

Kinda... suckish, right? Yeah... Now don't hate me about getting them together so early, because the story isn't about them getting together. That idea's really old... especially the unrequited love thing. SO! They're already together and in love. Now I have to write SingerForChanny's awesome idea! LATER

-TVSS

PS: First WoWP story, so be gentle. Thank you!


End file.
